


Let's Dance the Night Away

by The_FlamingTiger



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week, Dancing, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/pseuds/The_FlamingTiger
Summary: Day 1 of the Bumbleby Week!Going undercover to a ball in Atlas to discover what's weird with the city wasn't really in their plans. But when it leads to more discoveries than what they thought they would have, could they even complain?





	Let's Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my second time writing an Atlas Ball fic, and my first time writing for the Bumbleby Week! I'm very excited about it, and I hope you guys enjoy this work.
> 
> Please, share your thoughts! ^-^

Yang looked into Blake's masquerade eyes while they danced. The shorter woman was wearing a long black dress, as well as black heels, and a black mask with golden flowers as the details. Yang was wearing a golden dress, golden shoes, and a golden mask with black details. It was Weiss' idea to have them this stupidly matched, but they couldn't complain as it excused them out of many awkward situations, such as ridiculous old men who wanted to treat them as objects. They just said they had a date and pointed at each other. And it made them look great together, too, so there was that.

"I know I've already said it countless times," Yang whispered and swirled Blake around. "But you're looking gorgeous, Blake." She finished and brought the other back to her.

"So are you, Yang." Blake whispered back, smiling at her partner.

They were in an undercover mission, to try and discover some more about what was happening in Atlas. General Ironwood was acting weird, defenses were up, civilians were under curfew, and the city seemed to expect an attack by any second. But why? Sure, after Beacon everything changed, and there was a constant tension that another Kingdom may fall. But Mistral didn't seem as paranoid.

That's Atlas to you, Yang guessed. Their robots were the ones who went under Cinder Fall's control, and made things even worse. Maybe Ironwood wasn't expecting a war only from the villains; maybe he was waiting for the second either Vacuo or Mistral will attack. These were only assumptions, though, and their duty wasn't to theorize. They were here to get the info, and leave. The whole team was counting on the two of them, and the whole world in a way.

It wouldn't hurt to have one dance or two, now would it? After all, Weiss told them to make the most of it when she gave them the invitations. She didn't want to go there and risk getting in an argument with her father. Besides, according to the white haired girl, Blake and Yang were a couple in development, so it would be a good opportunity for them to get alone time. Of course, the duo blushed and took the invitations so Weiss would just shut up already.

-+-

_"You two know you want it." Weiss said, smirking at them._

_"Yeah!" Ruby agreed. "Also, Blake's pretty much a specialist in this kind of thing. Like, she was in the White Fang, I bet she got a lot of information." Blake glared at her leader, who laughed nervously. "Subtly. Not the beating up kind of getting things. You know what I mean!"_

_"Uhmhum..." Blake answered._

_"Let's just do it!" Yang exclaimed, taking the invitations with her metal hand. "What do we have to lose, anyway?"_

-+-

Nothing. They had nothing to lose. The way Yang saw it, they had only things to gain, mainly as she held her partners in her arms.

As a slower music came, Blake let her head rest against Yang's chest, listening to her heartbeat. Her arms went under the brawler's arms, hands on the blonde's back. Yang's hands went to the shorter's waist as they moved slowly to the rhythm of the song. They sighed happily as their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Were you able to figure anything out? Did any of those dudes spill info?" Yang asked, her voice low to only Blake's cat ears to listen.

"Kind of. They didn't want much to do with me because, you know..." Blake gave an emphatic twitch of her ears. "But I found one dumb enough to believe I was the best hacker of the White Fang and not scream for help. He begged me to not hack his computers, and I promised I wouldn't if he just gave me what I wanted."

The blonde chuckled. "You're so mean."

"But I promised not to harm his precious computers." Blake pouted jokingly, making her partner laugh.

"What did you find out, though?"

"The General has a new counselor, a former Atlas engineer who was in his class when he was a student. Apparently, ever since the man arrived Ironwood has been governing with an iron fist. No pun intended, don't smirk at me like that." Blake paused. She leaned in to whisper in Yang's ear. "I think this man might be associated to Salem somehow."

"What gives you that feeling?"

"Instinct."

"That's pretty vague to me."

"Let's go to the gardens, so I can explain it better."

The blonde nodded, taking her partner's hand in her own and walking them outside. The gardens of the Lieutenant that was throwing the ball were closed, so the cold wouldn't bother the guests who wanted to spend time there. Blake and Yang found an isolated bench to sit on, and settled beside one another. The black haired woman soghed and rest her head on her partner's shoulder, startling the blonde. Yang blushed, but wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"I think the guy is a part of Salem's plot because this excessive amount of security looks exactly the same as when the Vytal Festival was going on. Ironwood is putting all of his forces to protect the city, the population is feeling like it's constantly under the danger of a war, and Atlas is distancing itself from the other Kingdoms even more. According to the man who spilled this to me, the General was thinking of contacting Vacuo, but he didn't."

"And with that... it's the perfect scenario for another Grimm attack. And ever worse, for Salem's guys to get the relics. Because if one of them is someone General Jimmy trusts..."

"...it's easier to have access to the relics. Shit."

"It seems we have got good info here, huh?"

"And you? Didn't get anything?"

"Nah, those old idiots would only stare at my boobs as we talked. And it's not like I could threaten to beat them up. They're not Junior."

Blake laughed at that. "You really should, though."

"What? Threaten them?"

"Yeah. They're a bunch of disrespectful bigots, I don't think the world would complain if they were taught a lesson."

"It would not help in the mission." Yang smiled, before frowning. "Did any of them say something disrespectful to you, though?"

"One of them asked me what I was doing here. Said it wasn't a place for 'things like me' and that I should leave." Blake's gaze was distant. "The usual."

Yang squeezed her shoulder, looking at the girl with empathy. She felt angry at the person who said that to Blake, of course. But she couldn't risk the mission by doing something stupid. Besides, she knew that Blake wouldn't appreciate it if she actually hit someone. "Some day, we'll make them respect you guys. And you," she put a metal finger under the faunus' chin, bringing her face up so their eyes met, "will be there. Leading your people as you reach equality. With me right beside you, of course. I wouldn't let you fight alone."

"Yang... thank you." Blake smiled, her eyes shining in joy. She couldn't hold herself back and kissed Yang's lips. The blonde was surprised for some seconds, but she snapped out of it soon enough. Her hands went to the back of Blake's head, caressing the short and soft hair.

The kiss was sweet, a bit hesitant, just like what Blake imagined kissing Yang for the first time. Her hands were on the taller's shoulders as she adjusted her face to kiss the blonde better. Kissing was great, but it would be even better if they hadn't masks covering half their faces.

When they pulled away, Yang kept her forehead againt Blake's. "Woah..." she whispered. "That was unexpected, but... surely not bad. It was great, actually. Amazing. The best kiss ever."

Blake put her hand against the brawler's face. "Yeah... the best." She pecked her partner's cheek.

"We should head to the inn, though. We already have the info, and I really wanna take this thing off so I can kiss you properly. If you want to, that is."

"I would love to." Blake sighed. "But I think we still can get something more."

"And what more can we get, Blake? I don't think any other of them would spill."

"They don't need to." Blake answered, smirking. "We can find one of the scrolls so we can actually get more depth in what's going on."

"Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Yang asked, confused.

"While we were walking here, I took a look at the windows in the second floor. One of them is open, and it's not too high up. I can probably use my semblance to get there. I search for an office, share the info I can get with my scroll, and come back down."

"You sure? I mean... this guy's a Lieutenant, he's gotta have security cameras all around."

"That's why this event being a masquerade ball came in handy. They won't check the cameras right now, and when they do, we'll be home. And we can always get rid of the clothes, y'know."

Yang thought for some seconds, before sighing and nodding in agreement. "Sure."

They walked towards the house, and noticed the people who were out when they came had already gone back to the ballroom. 'Perfect,' Blake thought to herself. When they got near to the place the faunus had spotted, Yang looked up.

"Not that high, you say." Yang's left eyebrow rose.

"Just give me impulse." The ravenette answered, already taking her heels off. The blonde nodded and kneeled, finding some difficulties because of the dress. She put her hands together, palms up, to fit her partner's foot.

Blake put a foot on Yang's hands, and a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder. Yang used all her strength to help the other's jump, and watched as she used her semblance to reach the window.

"Be careful." Yang whispered to her, even though she know Blake wouldn't hear it. As she waited, she thought about the kiss they had shared. The feeling of Blake's soft lips, how their bodies fit together so well, how the world seemed to stop around them as they kissed... she didn't know what all of that meant, or where it would take their relationship, but she knew that she was in love with Blake. And she also knew that they would talk about it as soon as they went back to the inn.

For now, though, she should focus on waiting for any signs of her soon to be girlfriend.

A few minutes later, Blake was back. She was smirking down at Yang with her scroll in her hand. She prepared to jump down, and her partner got under where the other woman would probably fall. She extended her arms and got Blake just in time, what granted her a kiss on the cheek.

"My hero." Blake joked.

"Heh. Always." The blonde put Blake on the ground. "Did you get anything interesting?"

"Oh, you won't even believe it. But let's head home now, I'll tell you there. With the group all together."

"Awww..." Yang pouted, disappointed, and Blake kissed it away. The taller girl immediately perked up, smiling at her partner as she put her heels back on. "Let's go, then?"

"Let's."

They started heading to the inn, had in hand. This night had given them more than they expected, but it was all that they needed.


End file.
